In order to fireproof a recessed light fixture, it is known in the art to mount the recessed light fixture in a structure, for example a box, which is fireproof and which surrounds the recessed light fixture when mounted. In the context of fireproofing, it is also known to provide an intumescent, for example a coating that expands when heated.